


On Candy Stripe Legs

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Series: Unrelated Original Works Based On Song Lyrics (Cos Why Not?) [4]
Category: Lullaby - The Cure (Song), Original Work, The Cure (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: On candy stripe legs the Spiderman comesSoftly through the shadow of the evenin' sunStealin' past the windows of the blissfully deadLooking for the victim shivering in bedSearchin' out fear in the gathering gloomAnd suddenly a movement in the corner of the roomAnd there is nothing I can do when I realize with frightThat the Spiderman is having me for dinner tonightLullaby, The Cure
Series: Unrelated Original Works Based On Song Lyrics (Cos Why Not?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736692
Kudos: 2





	On Candy Stripe Legs

Strangely enough, it was the window of all things that bought them here. The clear glass, so at odds with the flaking frame and the damp, cracked, moss-claimed walls, was unnatural. It was proof- proof that someone had taken the time to clean it, that the place was safe. It was, essentially, hope- however futile that may have been . 

Even so, they didn't relax, not yet.

Time had dulled it, certainly, but there was no mistaking the sharp metallic taste of blood that marred the otherwise black velvet air. Guarded eyes scanned the decipit remains warily, searching for any evidence of an outside force- after all, it was not exactly unheard of for desperate people to eat the less useful members of their party when food was scarce-but to no avail.

_Had they arrived a day earlier, they would have discovered the mutilated flesh of three humans. They would have seen the pinpricks of scarlet blood that trailed across the floor, the footprint of those they feared. They would have seen fat flies drinking grey slime from purple eyeballs. They would have run._

Time to search the room. 

Movements slow and measured, and a knife- a cold-steel spartan that had been stained copper- was unfolded.Just in case.

Methodically, they examined the few items that decorated the place.

A dilapidated, infested thing that could optimistically be called a mattress, had been used to barricade a relatively strong looking cupboard. Opposite, a chest of drawers had been ransacked, their contents carpeting the floor. The window, the one source of light, had beneath it some sort of Old Earth contraption that could allegedly create heat, although they themselves had yet to discover how. Common cockroaches crawled beneath it, swarming where the damp darkness they preferred met the sunlight which fed the food they ate. The few courageous enough to brave the light had their burnt, half chewed remains piled in the corner. That could sustain a person for a week. 

Content with this, they made the decision to search the aforementioned contents of the desk. 

Ripped, ruined papers that time and negligence had rendered illegible had been carelessly thrown to the ground, where the same dark green slime that covered the walls had claimed them. Occasionally, a word could be deciphered, but these were too infrequent and varied to be of any use. Begrudgingly admitting defeat, the stranger crept over the wooden strips (of, it had to be said, extremely dubious structural integrity) with a casualness not unlike that of a cat. 

The last rays of the weak sun yielded to the cloying darkness and disappeared, as though it too feared what was to come. Maybe it did. 

They rested against the damp, peeling wall, hand on knife, submitting to the heavy darkness that dulled the mind and muted the senses.

And so they didn't hear the spiders, long, garishly coloured creatures, as they climbed out of the cupboard. They didn't see the feet, leaving pin sized spots of blood on the rotting wood. They didn't feel the ravenous teeth, stabbing and drinking the human flesh. 

There was only darkness.


End file.
